A Joshaya Wedding
by Piel0ver
Summary: Joshua Matthews is getting married to the love of his life, when an accident occurs involving his fiancee, parents, brother and sister-in-law. To make matters worse, Maya has temporary amnesia! She forgets about him when their wedding is only a few days away. Can everyone recover in time? Sequel to Fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Girl Meets World, the wedding vows which I found on Google, or anything else unless I have put them in stars. (*)

I wake up in a king sized bed with no one else in it with me. My thoughts immediately go to my fiancee, Maya Hart. '_Shoot, where is she?'_ Until I remember that Riley took her so she could get ready for our wedding. 'Wedding', still sounds so foreign, yet it's going to happen in a few days and soon, the love of my life will be mine forever, as my wife. I chuckle at the thought of teasing her by calling her my wife.

"Josh! Get up you have to go pick a suit because you decided to be lazy and get one last minute!" I hear my friend Mike yell. I groan and yell back "How did you get a key to my apartment, which I share?!" He just laughs and says "Your fiancee let me in when she left this morning with your niece. I was waiting for you but you wouldn't wake up so when they left, she told me to go in and wake you up!" I groan again and roll out of bed, literally.

I hop into the shower and come out ten minutes later, dressed in black jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt, black runners and a pendant Maya gave me for my birthday.

Mike takes me to the tailors and I get fitted for a suit.

"What kind of style are you looking for sir?" The tailor asks me. I reply "Something fit for a wedding, and the girl I'm marrying laughs at things that make me look like an idiot." She smiles and says "How about these colours?" She heads to the back and comes out a minute later holding black and red fabric. I think of what I could do with the colours and I get a brilliant idea.

"Could you make a red blazer and a red tie, and then have black dress pants and a black dress shirt?" I ask. I know that Maya would like that, and I don't really like the whole cliche black and white suit thing. I know Maya will have a light blue dress so light that if you looked at it from fifteen feet away it would look white so I decided to follow the theme of wearing colours you wouldn't see the bride and groom wear.

She smiles at me and says "Sure. It will be ready by 8:30 PM tonight sir. And the price will be $2,000. Is that alright?" I nod, knowing I'm loaded, not to brag. Maya is an artist who sells paintings so amazing she makes about $100,000 per painting. I don't mooch off of her of course. My job is an author. While Maya focuses on paintings that would look amazing in fancy places or just little sketches for schools, I write books that teenagers would like. In this generation, it's all about technology and social media. So I made a story about a family who are poor, and they cannot afford cable or internet. All they can afford are necessary supplies and extra. They constantly borrow books from local libraries for entertainment.

Mike and I walk around New York, just hanging out and killing time when my phone starts to ring. Mike walks off, saying that he's going to head home and I nod and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I speak into the receiver. "Josh!" I hear my niece Riley exclaim. "Thank goodness you picked up! Listen, you need to come to the hospital right now." I instantly rack my brain for things. '_Did my parents die? Did my family get hurt? Did Maya get hurt, or worse, killed?' _Fear grips my heart and I shakily say "What happened?" "It's Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Dad, and Maya." It takes a few seconds to process the names, and then I ask "Riley, what hospital?" "St. Marcus's Hospital." I'm on my way." I say and hang up. '_Please let me make it in time!'_ I think, my thoughts drifting between my fiancee and my family.

I run and don't stop until I see the hospital. By then, I'm gasping for oxygen and start walking towards the hospital when I see Shawn and Katy, Maya's parents get out of their car. They see me and I rush over and I notice tears on both of their faces. We have this silent conversation and decide to visit Maya first, even if my parents, brother, and sister-in-law are in the hospital too. Shawn doesn't think of Cory first for once in his life, and we walk into the hospital and go to up to the front desk.

"Do you know what room Maya Hart and the Matthews family are in?" I ask the receptionist. She holds up a finger to say "Wait a minute" and looks at the computer in front of her. "Miss Hart is in room 210, on floor two. As for the Matthews family, they are in room 459 on floor four." I thank her and we walk into the elevator to go visit Maya.

As soon as the elevator dings open, I start running all over the place to find room 210. It turns out it was right in front of the elevator, but I kept running left and right until Katy told me to stop running and to follow her. I obey and we walk into the room and see Maya.

She looks okay. She's sleeping at the moment and her skin looks normal. The thing that concerns me is she looks fine. If she was fine, she wouldn't be in the hospital. I instantly sit beside her and grab her hand that doesn't have a tube placed on it. "What happened?" I whisper, my voice cracking. Katy and Shawn come up behind me and they reach to touch her when all of a sudden, she starts to wake up. We're all still until she is fully awake and then I start crying. "Maya, what happened? Why are you in the hospital?" I ask her while hugging her. "I don't know what happened. In fact, I don't know who you are, and the man beside my mom. Who are you boys?" She tells us. My whole world shatters and I bolt out of the room to go visit my parents and brother.

_With Maya._

"Mom, who was that boy? And who's the dude standing beside you?" I ask my Mom. She gives a slight laugh for my calling of the man next to her 'dude'. The 'dude' looks offended and replies "Do you really not know who we are?" He was referring to himself and the boy and I shake my head 'no'.

"Maya, this is Shawn Hunter, didn't Riley tell you about him?" I recall Riley telling me about her mysterious uncle Shawn and how he and Cory were in this weird relationship since they were little kids. "Yeah, is this him?" The man, who I now know as Shawn, nods. "I'm also your step father." I gawk at my mom and apparent step dad, and exclaim "So, I'm kind of Riley's cousin now?" They shake their heads no and laugh. "No, no you are not cousins with Riley and August." I breath out a sigh of relief and ask "Okay, now that the issue with Shawn being my Step-Dad is gone, who was that boy?" They look at each other sadly and my Mom says "Maya, this is going to be a long story." I get comfortable in the covers and they tell me who that boy is and what my relationship is with him.

"Wait, so Riley's uncle, who is three years older than us, is my fiance? That means Riley's going to be my niece!" I'm shocked and then the doctor comes in. "Ah, Ms. Hart, you are awake. Good. Now, you are probably wondering why you are in the hospital. Well, to put it simply, a shooting happened while you were out with the Matthews family. You did not get hit but you happened to be standing underneath a light and the shooters hit the light and it fell and landed on your head. You were knocked unconscious and you got amnesia. It appears you've only forgotten your male loved ones. There are good news, however. This amnesia thing is only temporary and your parents, I assume, have already told you about a few things. Luckily, when you got hit, the force wasn't powerful enough to give you long term amnesia. By the end of the day, you will most likely remembered everything but if you don't, it will come within five days at the most." He informs us. I look at him and ask "How long will I be kept in the hospital?" He replies "You can leave in a few hours after I check up on you right now, but tonight." He says and goes through some paperwork.

_With Josh._

Tears are in my eyes. '_How could she forget about me? She's my fiancee? I'll have to ask her parents how she got amnesia.' _I walk towards the elevator and dry my eyes. I walk in and hit the fourth floor button and wait as it takes me up.

I see Riley outside sitting on a chair. I head towards her and say "What happened?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes and informs me "There was a shooting near Robson Street. Maya, mom, dad, grandpa, and grandma happened to be there while they were talking about the wedding and they got hit. Grandma got shot in the leg, grandpa got knocked down and had a concussion, but Mom and Dad got hit the worst. Maya got temporary amnesia, so if she forgot about you she'll remember you by tonight. Three days at the latest.

"Mom and dad, well, they were right next to the shooter. Luckily, dad pushed mom out of the way but dad got hit in the shoulder, chest, and left thigh. Doctors say that he'll live but he was put into a coma, and we don't know how long until he's going to wake up. Mom, since Dad pushed her out of the way, landed on her arm. She fractured her wrist but she's fine."

I'm silent after that. My parents, brother and sister-in-law, and fiancee, were involved in a shooting, while I was off hanging out with Mike. I feel horrible and my mouth goes dry. "Will they live? My parents and Topanga I mean." "Mom's going to be fine, she just fractured her wrist. She's getting her cast right now. Grandma needs surgery to remove the bullet but other than that, they said that she's going to be released in a week. Grandpa needs to stay for a week to make sure he's doing alright and dad." Riley says, then trails off. I already know the answer. Cory might not make it.

"Riley! Josh!" We hear a voice and then turn around. Standing right there is Topanga. Riley has tears forming in her eyes and then rushes to hug her mother. I just stand there awkwardly and shift my weight from foot to foot. "Josh, your parents are fine. And here's some good news! The doctors say that Cory has a high chance of waking up in the next month or so, and it's very unlikely he'll stay comatose longer than that." I breath out a sigh of relief at Topanga's words then hug her. "Thanks for the news."

_With Maya._

The check up took what seemed like forever. I just wanted to be released and go home. Mom says that I live with Josh because I'm his fiancee, but he seems like a total stranger. I know I have amnesia so it make people who I know seem like strangers, but still!

"Maya, your body is fine and you don't have anything wrong both internally, and externally. You can be released as long as your mother signs this form." The doctor tells us. He hands my mother a paper and she reads it over. Satisfied, she signs at the bottom and hands it back to the doctor.

"I can go home! At least, what you guys tell me what my home is." I tell my mother and Shawn. "Can we go see Riley and Mrs. Matthews?" I ask. "Sure, let's go." They lead me to the elevator and we hit floor four.

As the elevator dings open, I see Riley, Josh, and Topanga hugging. "Should we leave and come back in a few minutes?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence. They look at us and Josh looks at me sadly. I look at Topanga and ask "How's your wrist?" She rubs it and says "It's fine. Doctors say that it should heal in a few weeks. Do you remember anything?" "Yes I do. I just didn't know who Shawn and Josh were. But after mom and Shawn filled me in, I sort of remember. But I'm still unsure about my engagement with Josh."

All of a sudden, Josh says "So, you know who I am, but you're not sure if you're really engaged to me." I nod and then Josh grabs my hand and leads my down a corridor. Riley, Topanga, and my parents just watch him drag me away and walk into the room which I assume holds Mr. Matthews and Riley's grandparents.

"I can walk you know." I say sarcastically as Josh leads me somewhere in the hospital that's empty. "I know, but I need to do something privately." Josh tells me and then stops. I'm about to question him when he spins me around, pins me to the wall, and kisses me. I'm too shocked to move, and just let him do whatever. Then, I freeze and memories start flooding back towards me. Once I remember everything, I pull away from the kiss. "Why'd you stop?" Josh nervously asks me. "I needed to breath. And thanks for the kiss, you helped me remember. I guess a true loves kiss can fix anything!" I tease him.

Josh looks relieved and then says "I don't know what I'd d-" He got cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone. "_Josh, it's Mike. Did you remember to pick up your suit? The wedding is in a week and it's almost 9:00 pm!" _"Shoot, I didn't. I'll pick it up tomorrow. Bye." "_But-!_" He got cut off.

"Josh, who was that?" I asked. "That was Mike. I was getting a suit made because I'm a lazy prick and then Riley called me at 4:30. Then you know the story." Josh told me. Satisfied, I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. "Let's get out of here to find your parents."

We walk through the corridors and eventually, we find Room 459. When we enter, we see Allan Matthews lying down with August next to him. Beside him, I spot Mr. Matthews asleep while Topanga holds his hand. Next to Amy Matthews is Riley, talking about flowers or something. Her leg is wrapped up so the bleeding won't come back.

"How are you guys doing?" Josh asks his parents. "I'm fine, it's just that my head hurts a bit and I'm a little dizzy." Allan says. "My leg hurts but other than the wound I'm fine." Amy tells us. Josh nods then heads over to Cory.

"My brotha! How are you doing? Just fight through and try to listen to our voices and guide your way back to us. I want you there for Maya and I's wedding and we need you. Please wake up." I hear Josh say. My heart breaks a little at the sight of Cory. His bullet wounds are wrapped in gauze and he has breathing tubes coming out of his nostrils in case he has trouble breathing while comatose. I walk over to him and put my hand on his hand. "Mr. Matthews, you haven't always been normal, but you where there for us when we needed you. Even if you did almost kick us out of Family Game Night." Josh chuckles at the memory and says one last thing. "Wake up soon, Topange, Auggie, Riley, and the rest of us miss you." We walk out of the room feeling like a weight has been lifted off of us.

_5 days after the shooting, 17 days before Maya and Josh's wedding. _

I woke up in a hospital bed. I groan in slight pain and look at the clock parallel from me. It read 3:37 PM, I assumed from the light streaming from the window. Just as I look over at the window, a nurse walks in and instantly sees me.

"Hi, could you tell me why I'm here?" I question her and she replies "One moment, I'm just going to get a doctor, then call your family." I nod and just look out the window as she goes on with the tasks she had just listed.

"Hello Mr. Matthews. Now, you're probably wondering why you're here, correct?" I nodded. "Well, there was a shooting a few days ago and it just so happened that you, your parents, wife, and your daughters best friend Maya were involved. Mrs. Matthews-" "Topanga. Call her Topanga." I interrupt. "Topanga," The doctor corrects, "happened to be right next to the gunmen. You pushed her out of the way and received three bullet wounds. You were in shock and your body shut down into a coma. I'll say that you were very lucky you were only in a coma for five days. You need to be very careful with the wound areas but if you take the medicine we give you, and take it easy, you can be out in time for your brothers wedding."

"How did you know about the wedding?" I ask, a little upset he knew about a little of my personal life. "Your brother and his fiancee kept questioning me about when you'd wake up. When I asked why they kept badgering me, they confessed that they wanted you to be at their wedding." Satisfied, I sat back and let the doctor change the bandages around the wounds.

"Cory/Dad!" I hear my family say. I see Topanga, Riley, August, Mom, Dad, Josh, and Maya.

"Next time, don't sacrifice yourself to save me!" Topanga says angrily, then starts hugging me. I see that Mom has a bandage around her leg, and Dad looks slightly dizzy. Topanga has a cast around her wrist and Maya looks fine.

"I'm fine Topanga. And Maya, I heard you were involved in the shooting, but you look totally fine. What was wrong with you?" I say. "I had very, very temporary amnesia and couldn't remember Shawn or Josh. Then, Josh kissed me and then I remembered everything." Maya explained. I nod then ask "Is the wedding still going on?" Maya and Josh look at each other and then look back at me after a few seconds. "Yes, but we can postpone it a little due to the events that had happened. We can push it back one month but that's the farthest we can get it." Josh tells me, and apparently everyone else too, because Riley shouted "What? Maya, you never told me you were thinking that!" "Riles, Josh and I just decided about postponing the wedding this morning. I was planning on calling you but you called me telling us that your dad was awake." Maya defended. "Oh." Riley says quietly. "Sorry for snapping at you." "It's fine Riles." Maya says.

"Can someone get me some food?" I ask. My stomach growls in agreement and the doctor says "Mr. Matthews, you cannot eat yet while your body is recovering. The most we can give you is probably oatmeal." "I'll make him some." Topanga offers. "Just don't make it chicken!" I joke and receive a glare from my wife. "Sorry!" I say and shrink back to the covers. Everyone laughs.

While Topanga went home to make me some oatmeal, I chatted with Riley and my parents, asking what had happened and all. Josh and Maya left with Topanga to help her with the oatmeal, and to learn how to make her special oatmeal. Not very many people know how she makes it taste so good, but I know what she puts in. Since Shawn still has his photo job, where he travels around North America and sometimes Europe to take photos of places for people to go on vacations, he goes to Canada sometimes. Whenever he goes there, he always brings back maple syrup, made from the same guy every time. I don't know why it tastes amazing but whenever we have some, Topanga makes oatmeal with it. We all enjoy it, even if you don't like oatmeal, you'll like Topanga's.

"We're back!" I turn my head and see Topanga with a pot of oatmeal in her hands.

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!" I reach out my hands and act like an excited child. Maya laughs and I ignore her. "Hush! Now it's still a bit hot so be careful." Topanga says as she ladles out a bowl for me and sprinkles on cinnamon. She hands me the bowl and spoon and I immediately tear into it.

"Cory! It's still hot!" Topanga scolds me but I ignore her as I did with Maya. "I dom'f carf." I say, my voice muffled by the oatmeal in my mouth. "Chew, swallow, then speak." Riley instructs me. This time, I listen and swallow and say "I don't care. I'm hungry and no one has fed me yet!"

_Day of Wedding._

"Bro, you got out of your coma not even two hours ago!" Josh tells me. I shrug and continue eating my oatmeal, slower this time.I wake up to an empty bed again, and Mike yelling at me to wake up. I groan and yell "Didn't this happen already?" Mike walks in and laughs. "No duh, Sherlock." I groan again and roll out of bed to shower. "You got nine hours until the reception!" I hear Mike call. "Good, I can spend my time in the shower becoming a raisin then." I reply sarcastically. I disappear into the washroom and come out thirty minutes later.

"Dude, you took as long as it takes for a girl to put on her make up. Did you really become a raisin in there?" Mike jokes. "It took five minutes to shower, five minutes to dry my hair, then an additional twenty minutes to style it." I tell him. "Looks like something sticky fell in, and you ran it through your hair, and you fell asleep like that." I punch him for that comment.

"For your information, Maya told me to style it like this. She even did my hair, took a picture, and developed it just in case I need an example." I inform him after he makes comments about how my hair looks. He just laughs and says "You're going to be a married man soon. Now, you can't go out to the bar with me!" "Mike, when I was with Maya I still never did that." I dead pan. "Still!" I roll my eyes and walk to my closet. I pull out the suit that I had made and say "Mike, get ready. It doesn't look like you're ready either. At least I have my hair done." "Shoot! I'll be back in an hour and I expect you to be ready." He runs out of the room when I call "The reception isn't for another eight hours! Just bring your suit over, and we can hang out until then!"

We stay behind playing video games and talking about the married life. Mike is planning on proposing to his girlfriend, and wants advice on what it'd be like to be married.

"Dude, when I proposed, I got into a fight with Maya. So I don't suggest picking a fight, then regretting it, then taking her to the mountains for a picnic. Actually, the mountain thing might work but add a twist." I tell him. "I was thinking of doing the mountain thing but she's afraid of heights." Mike says. "Then try taking her to the beach, during summer at night so it looks really cool." I say, waiting to hear that she's allergic to something at the beach. "She hates the beach, and besides, she's frightened by the thought of a shark attack." I roll my eyes.

"Last hope! You can write her a song!" It was the only thing that came to mind. "Dude, I tried. But I can't find a singer, you know how bad I am!" Mike yells at me. "Chill, I can get Maya and Riley to sing. They sound amazing, just play the music, and they'll do the rest." I explain to him. "Thank you! I owe you man." Mike says, then 'bro-hugs' me. "No prob, just let me tell them later." "What time is it anyways?" "Oh shoot, it's 5:30! I have to be there at 6:15 because of the groom things and such. Let's go!" I sprint into my room, throw on my suit, make sure I have everything, then Mike and I drive to the Chapel.

"Where were you?" I hear Cory say to me. "You're supposed to go up there in ten minutes, do you have your vow ready?" "I do, just hold on." I tell him, then get ready to start. Cory glares at me then says "You're going to have to wait at the altar in a few minutes. Maya is getting ready, then she's going to be handed to you by Shawn. You say your vows, exchange rings, then kiss. Once you kiss, you two are officially married!" I roll my eyes then say "I know the process. I was there for Shawn and Katy's wedding, as well as Morgan's." "I know, I'm just making sure you remember the process!" Cory says, exasperated. "Time to go wait now!"

I'm nervous and my palms are clammy, yet I feel confident. Everyone is in the audience, waiting for the vows to begin, everyone but Shawn. Maya is in the back with Shawn, walking here right now as I'm thinking.

With Maya and Shawn.

"Shawn, stop touching my hair!" I yell. It's almost time for him to walk my down to the altar, and he's here playing with my hair. Riley put it in a side braid and Shawn keeps running his fingers down the pattern, almost messing it up. "I'm sorry kiddo, but it feels so, so-" "I know, it feels like a silky pattern. You've said that at least eight times!" I'm sick of Shawn playing with my hair, I'm getting married in ten minutes and all Shawn cares about is my hair. "Know what, let's just walk down now. It's time to go." I hear Shawn say. He holds out his hand for me to take. I put my hand in his, and he leans down to whisper "If he hurts you, let me know immediately." "Shawn! That's Cory's job." He chuckles then walks me down.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Joshua Matthews, and Maya Hart." The priest begins. "Please say your vows."

"I, Joshua Matthews, choose you, Maya Hart, to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here, I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to treat you like my number one all the time, with our future kids close behind. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always."

"I, Maya Hart, choose you, Joshua Matthews, to be my husband. In front of our friends and family, I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to help you in any way possible whenever I can. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you forever."

"Do you, Joshua Matthews, take Maya Hart to be your wife, to love and to cherish? To be with her in sickness and health?" The priest says. "I do."

"Do you, Maya Hart, take Joshua Matthews to be your husband, to love and to cherish? To be with him during sickness and health?" The priest continues. "I do."

"Now, exchange rings." The ring bearer, who happens to be Morgan's son, steps forward and gives the rings to Josh and Maya. I slip the ring on to Josh's hand, and he does the same with me. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Josh immediately grabs my waist and pulls me into a deep kiss. I can hear the cheering in the background and when I pull away, Josh whispers "I missed you, and I love you." "I love you too." I whisper back. We kiss again and the cheering continues on this very special night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maya!" Joshua Matthews rushes into his bedroom, which he shares with his wife Maya Hart. They had been married for a few months now and they've been enjoying the married life. Mike, Josh's best friend had gotten married the week before and Josh had told him the married life wasn't bad, in fact it was amazing! The love of his life was by his side and was his forever, and Mike would have a chance to experience that too.

"Yes?" Maya replies. She was reading a book on their bed, and a lollipop in her mouth. "I got your text. What was it about?" Josh asks, panting and putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He had just ran from Central Park all the way to their apartment and he was tired and out of breath. Maya looked up and said two words that would change their lives.

"I'm pregnant."

Josh looked shocked, and then he fainted. _I expected that. Time to drag his butt on to the bed. _Maya prepared herself to lift him up and put him on the bed when there was a knock at the door. Looking back at Josh, she threw a blanket over him and said "Good enough for now."

Maya looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Mike. She unlocked the door and opened it for him.

"Maya, why did Josh run out of the park after reading your text?" He asked. "I sent him a message saying 'Come home quick. I need to tell you something life changing.' I guess he bolted out of the park because I saw him out of breath and ready to collapse when he came home. What I needed to tell him was I'm pregnant." Maya replies. "Oh. Well, congratulations!" Mike says excitedly. "Thanks! I'm going to head to the kitchen. Want anything?" Maya asks. Mike shakes his head and follows her. She goes into the kitchen and fills a bowl with cold water, and adds ice just to make sure it's freezing.

She walks into the bedroom with Mike following closely behind, curious to what her intentions are. "Shh! Josh fainted when I told him I was pregnant so I'm going to wake him up like this, as punishment for fainting on me." Maya whispers to Mike, putting a finger over her lips. Mike nods and stands far away from her knowing Josh will wake up and start blindly punching. "Maya, fair warning. He may start swinging blindly because when I did that to him as a prank, he thought there was a murderer in the house and started punching me. I ended up with four bruises and a split lip afterwards." He whispers. "I know. That's why I'm going to drag him over to the bedposts and handcuff him to the bed." Maya whispers back. "Why do you- You know what, I'm not even going to ask."

Maya drags Josh's limp body onto the bed and handcuffs his wrist to the bed posts, as Mike looks at a picture Maya painted. "Ready? One, two, three!" Maya says, then dumps the contents of the bowl over her husbands head.

Josh wakes up with a start, and begins to pull at his handcuffed hands. "Who's there?" He yells blindly, then stops as he realizes that the noise is just laughter. He looks around the room and sees his best friend and wife on the floor, with tears in their eyes. "Ha ha, now can you release me from these chains?" "Sorry man, I don't have the key. Ask your loving wife." Mike says. Josh groans and lays back down on the bed. "She'll leave me here, you know that!" Maya feigns hurt and says "I'm hurt, but it's true." Mike laughs again and starts walking towards the door. "Well, I just needed to make sure no one was murdered or killed or anything, so I'm going to head home. Bye!"

Maya shoots a pointed look at Josh and he shrinks back. "Y-yes?" He stutters. "I will leave you here. I told you big news, then you faint!" Maya yells angrily. Josh looks down guiltily then says "In my defence, I was light headed from running, so I think I have an excuse!" Maya walks over to the bedside table and opens the drawer. She rummages around the drawer as Josh tries to look over her shoulder. She moves her body so Josh can't see what she's looking for, and Josh groans again.

"Maya, can't you just show me what you're looking for?" She ignores his plea and continues to look for her items.

"Aha! Here, just in case you think this is a prank." She pulls out a pair of keys for the handcuffs, and a pregnancy test stick. "See! Two pink lines! That means it's positive." Josh looks shocked for a minute, then his face lights up like a kids face when they receive a pet of some sorts. "Maya, I suggest you unlock me now before I break my wrists from trying to get out."

She hurriedly runs over to the bed and unlocks the handcuffs. As soon as Josh is free, he knocks Maya off the bed, and catches her before wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her in the air in a circle. "We're going to be parents!" He kept chanting over and over and Maya was just laughing at his behaviour. "I know you're excited but put me down! I'm going to throw up if you keep spinning me!" Maya says, and Josh soon puts her down.

"You know I love you, and I love your unborn child, right?" Josh says, cuddling up to her as they lay in bed. "I know, and I love you and our child too." Maya goes deeper under the covers and puts her head under his chin. She sighs happily and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. He wraps his free arm around her waist then whispers "When we have the ultrasound to determine the gender, can we find out as soon as possible?" Maya looks up at him then says "That's what I was hoping. We need to find out what colour clothes to buy. But first, let's just get gender neutral clothes, okay?" Josh kisses her temple and closes his eyes. Before drifting off to sleep, he says "Fine by me, but if our kid is a girl, she will be daddy's little princess, just a warning." Maya looks up at him one last time, and kisses him on the lips. "No problem, my king."


	3. Chapter 3

Maya was nine months pregnant and expecting in a few days, and Josh was in his office, brainstorming ideas for stories. Josh then heard a scream and he rushed over, only to find that Maya was giving birth a few days earlier than expected. In a moment of panic, he scrambled around for his car keys, only to remember they were in his office. After a quick "Hang in there!" towards his wife, he rushed into his work area and grabbed them off a hook. Josh carried Maya towards the car and laid her in the back seat.

"Just wait! Thank god we live only five minutes from the hospital. Just breath in and out very slowly!" Josh kept screaming. He was going just below the speed limit and by the time they arrived, beads of sweat were rolling down not only Maya, but Josh as well. He hopped out of the drivers seat, slammed his door shut, open Maya's door, carried her out and slammed that door shut too. He ran to the front desk while carefully cradling Maya to his chest and the automatic doors welcomed him.

"Help! My wife is pregnant and she was supposed to give birth 4 days from now. The baby came earlier than expected and now she's in labour!" Josh cried out. The lady at the desk replied calmly "Mr-" She was cut off. "Mr. Matthews." "Alright Mr. Matthews, we understand your apparent panic but please be quiet. I will get her a room and a nurse right away. Please head to room 837 and lay her on the bed." The front desk lady says. Josh does as he is told and helps Maya to the room.

"Mr. Matthews, please leave as we help her give birth. If you are too worried about her health, may I suggest calling your family?" The doctor says. Josh nodded numbly and stiffly walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut, he whipped out his cell phone and contemplated on calling Riley or Shawn first. On one hand, Shawn would be there in less than ten minutes. On the other, Riley was his niece and Maya's best friend. Josh went with the safe option and called Cory only because Topanga would yell at him for "Not telling me that my 'daughter' was giving birth."

"Cory! Get to the hospital A.S.A.P! Maya is giving birth so you call Riley and I call Shawn!" Josh says quickly. "What! I'll be there!" Josh could hear faintly in the background. "Cory, are you by any chance on a date with Shawn right now?" Josh says, kind of confused on why they were "dating", even at forty-six. "No~." Cory says suspiciously. "Whatever. Cancel that and call Topanga. I'll call Riley and tell her to go to the hospital. BYE!" Josh orders.

Riley arrives there first, and says "Where is she? Never mind, where were you!?" "Whoa, calm down. I was working on a story and I heard her scream. Luckily I didn't let her work or else she could have slipped in paint." I explain. She accepted my answer and sat against the wall with her knees against her chest. Next, Shawn arrives and he interrogates me. "What happened? Will she be alright? Why did this happen? Did you make sure she was safe? HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN IN THERE!" He was being dramatic and asking questions I didn't know the answer too. I could still tell that he was concerned though. "Shawn. I will say this once, and only once. Stop asking me useless questions that I obviously do not know the answer to, she is safe, and she's been in labour for about 30 minutes now." I say to him, annoyed about the fact he was asking such dumb questions. "Fine. Riley move over I'm joining you on the floor."

Cory, Topanga, Auggie and Ava arrive next. "Is Maya going to be okay?" Topanga asks worriedly. "I don't know. The doctor kicked me out and right after I called you guys." Josh replied.

"Joshua Matthews?" The doctor called. Josh lifted his head from his knees and replied "In the flesh." The doctor smiled. "Your wife gave birth to healthy babies." Josh's eyes bugged out. "T-twins?" The doctor nodded. "Would you like to see them?" Josh had a dazed look on his face and stiffly nodded.

Maya smiled when Josh walked through the door. She was holding the little girl, who was ten minutes younger than her brother. Josh quickly ran over to his wife and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "This one is a girl, ten minutes younger than him." Maya says, shaking her head towards the other child in the little basket. "They're both beautiful, just like you." Josh says dumbly. He's wearing a stupid grin on his face and starts toward the boy. "Wait!" Maya's hand shot out and wraps around his wrist. "When are we deciding the names?" Josh thought for a moment and says "How about we choose the names we thought about? You know, if there was a girl, we would name her Jacqueline? And if we were to give birth to a boy, we would name him Justin!" Maya nods in approval and lets go of his wrist.

Josh picks up his son and whispers "I heard you were older than your sister. You better help fend off those st-" "Josh! They are minutes old, don't say bad words already!" Maya interrupts. Sighing, he says "Fine. You better help fend off those pesky boys from your sister." Maya nods in approval and calls for a switch in kids.

"Hello, princess." Josh says affectionately. He gently rocks her back and forth and whispers "No dating until you are at least sixteen, okay? I will be reasonable though. If your brother gets a girlfriend or boyfriend before you, you may date, okay?" Maya rolls her eyes at her over protective husband. "The doctor said I could be released today if everything is alright. But do me a favour? Send in the others."

"Maya!" Riley screams. "Shush! They're sleeping!" Maya hisses. "Oops, sorry!" Riley squeaks quietly. Riley rushes towards her best friend, with her family and Maya's family behind her.

"How you doing baby girl?" Katy says to her daughter. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. And Riley? We took your suggestion and named the girl Jacqueline." Maya informed. Riley let out a small squeal and hugged her.

The others all crowded around the bed where Josh was sitting on the side holding Justin, and Maya was lying down, holding Jacqueline. "Shawn, I'm glad we didn't get married. Our kids would have not looked like this, they would've looked like horses! And compared to the twins, they probably would've looked like deformed horses!" Cory exclaimed to Shawn. Everyone, except Shawn and Topanga, rolled their eyes. Topanga, replies "My whole life!" To Maya and Riley. Shawn on the other hand, agrees and says "They wouldn't look like deformed horses! If we had kids we wouldn't be able to tell what they were!" Everyone burst into laughter afterwords and they continued talking and looking at the twins Maya gave birth to.

"Josh!" Maya screamed. They were at home, as Maya was released over a month ago. Josh ran into the room screaming "What?" He looked around frantically and calmed down a bit when he saw Maya and the twins. "Come here." Josh walked towards Maya when she pulled him into a deep kiss. He quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist and Maya spun him around, so his back was facing the cribs and her back was towards the door. As they pulled away for air, Maya quickly spun around and ran out the door. She closed in and locked it from the outside. As Josh kept banging on the door, she yelled "Poopy diaper! You change it! When you clean them I'll open it!"

**Okay, I normally don't do authors notes, but I need to send an apology. I have had a PUP on my computer for the past two months, and I tried fixing it myself, adblock didn't work, and I even got my uncle to take a look. I promised myself "No updating current stories until I fix this ish out." I think I finally fixed it! I'll be back to updating whenever but expect less time in between each chapter. Hopefully. Also, Shout Out to my cousin Duhanimeruver69 for helping me decide which gender I should choose. I would give a shout out to my other cousin, but she has no social media or a fanfic account, I just happened to be with them when I wrote this. Duhanimeruver69 made 3 stories for AoT!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Josh and Maya came home, they expected their kids in bed, and the babysitter on the couch reading a book. What they got instead was their kids still awake and on what appears to be sugar high, and the babysitter asleep on the couch with markings on her face.

"Jacqueline! Justin! What are you guys still doing awake?" Maya questioned the two hyper children. "Ellen (the babysitter) gave us ice cream because we were good!" Justin explained while Jacqueline ran up to her father, screaming "Daddy!" Josh picked her up and swung her around. "Hello princess! Did you drive Ellen insane yet?" Justin and Jacqueline giggled and said in unison "No!" Maya looked around and finally took in the scene.

There was paper everywhere with crayon drawings in them, and picture books scattered everywhere. Fortunately everything was easy to clean up, and there were no messy spills or stains to get rid of. "Okay, here's what we're going to do," Maya told the kids. "If you guys clean this up really nice, we will read you two bedtime stories instead of one, okay?" The twins' eyes lit up at the thought of their parents letting them stay up to hear two bedtime stories, and they zoomed off to clean the paper.

"Done!" Justin cried. They silently decided that Justin would take care of the books while Jacqueline had the wonderful task of cleaning up paper that was shredded. "Not fair!" Jacqueline pouted and worked faster to pick up the paper. Justin just grinned smugly and ran into his fathers arms. "Make me a plane daddy!" Justin squealed. Josh chuckled and spun him around the room, high in the air while Maya looked on slightly horrified. "Josh! He could fall, so either be extremely careful or put him down." "Relax darling, I got this," Josh assured her. He gently put Justin on the couch and cried "Doggy pile!"

Jacqueline came back from putting the ugly drawings in the recycling, and the ones she thought were "pretty" were put in a box. When she walked into the living room, she saw her father drop her brother on to the soft, velvet couch and called out "Doggy pile!" Jacqueline squealed at the thought of getting to be on top of Justin and sprinted towards the couch. She jumped high into the air and belly flopped onto Justin's stomach. Justin mad an "Oof!" sound and Josh climbed on top of them.

"Dad!" The children cried. The two of them were little kids, and their dad, who was 6'0", squashed them both into the couch. Josh laughed as Maya giggled along. "Josh, you're crushing them. Let them up!" Josh rolled off them both and put his arm around her waist. "Come on kids, if you want to get through two stories you better get up now!"

Jacqueline rolled off the couch and sprinted to the bedroom which she shared with Justin. Meanwhile, Justin was left to recover from having his little sister and dad on top of him. After a few seconds, Josh got impatient and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Maya gave them a funny look, like "I can't believe you three." Together, they walked up stairs to the shared bedroom with Josh laughing, Justin yelling "Put me down!" and Maya trying to hold in her laughter.

"What are you reading us today?" Jacqueline asked. "How about we tell what happened on Uncle Lucas and Aunt Riley's on their first date?" Maya tempted. "Yeah, that one!" The twins cried. "Now hold on, that's a pretty long story. If we tell you that, then we are only telling you one, okay?" Josh said. The twins looked up at their parents, looked at each other, and then said "One moment please!"

They dove underneath the covers and quiet noises could be heard through them.

"Do you want to hear a funny story, or two stories?" Justin asked his little sister. He could have made the decision on his own, since he was older, but he wanted to make his sister happy. Jacqueline thought long and hard, and finally she replied "Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas!" Justin laughed at her and said "Okay fine."

When they came out of the covers, they found their mom sitting on their dad's back. "Mommy, why are you on daddy's back?" Jacqueline asked innocently. "He was being mean so I threw him on the floor and sat on him." Maya replied nonchalantly. "Get her off!" Josh groaned into the wood floor. "This wood is hurting my beautiful face!" Josh cried dramatically. Maya gasped and smacked him on the back. "Sure, your _beautiful _face." She said sarcastically, but got off none the less.

Jacqueline and Justin sat and their beds which were right next to each other with a small gap in between, and waited for their promised story.

"Uncle Lucas liked Aunt Riley a lot," Maya started. "He liked her so much that he asked Grandpa Cory if he could go on one date with her. He refused and slammed the door in his face, pressing himself against the peephole to make sure he left. Grandpa Cory is really weak when it comes to strength, and Uncle Lucas had the strength of a horse that time, so he opened the door with no effort. Grandpa Cory asked for Grandma Topanga to deal with him, and she said 'Lucas, you are the most polite young man I have ever seen. You can date my daughter.' Naturally, Grandpa Cory got upset, and everyone else said Lucas should be able to date Riley. Even your dad said so." "Well, to be fair, it was one date. Also, what's the worse that could happen on that date?" Josh butted in. Maya glared at him and he backed off, scared of his wife. Grinning in victory, Maya continued the story for her sleepy yet alert children.

"After a long time, Cory decided to let Lucas take Riley out on a date, on one condition. I had to go on a date with Uncle Farkle, so we could double date. I at first flat out refused, but once Riley, Lucas, and Topanga gave me a look, I had to go. We went to the bowling alley. I ended up beating Farkle, Lucas, and Riley so I was top scoring," Maya was interrupted once more. "That's a lie. Riley told me that you got last, since you never went bowling. She was no better however, and got third. Lucas got second, and Farkle got first surprisingly. He got first because, and I quote from Riley, 'He spent at least three minutes calculating the trajectory and angles and stuff, and used that to his advantage as opposed to just throwing it.'" Josh cut in. They glared at each other for a little while before looking at their sleeping children. They smiled and kissed each of their foreheads. The gently got off the bed, tucked them in, and turned off the lights.

As Josh and Maya were walking towards their bedroom, Josh picked up his short wife and threw her over his shoulder. Maya gave a small shriek, and instantly said "Put me down this instant, or you're sleeping on the couch!" Josh proceeded to ignore her and ran all the way to their bedroom. He shut the door with his foot, and dumped Maya on the bed unceremoniously.

Josh backed Maya up on the bed, and Maya kept crawling backwards until she hit the head rest. "Josh, what are you-" She was silenced by a kiss. Josh rolled over and dragged Maya on top of him and pulled a blanket on top of the both of them. "Let's go to sleep!" Josh whined. Maya rolled her eyes and retaliated with "Then let's go change into our pyjamas, and go to bed!" Josh refused to move, and Maya was forced to the other side. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of Maya and on to himself. "Fine then, leave me cold."

As Maya got up to change, she heard her husband say "Bring me my pyjamas too!" Maya rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day and brought over his pyjamas too. Maya walked to the bathroom to change into her clothes, and Josh stayed in their bedroom to change.

Maya walked out of the bathroom to Josh face down on the bed, with his pajama pants on and his shirt half on. "Josh! Put on your clothes properly!" Maya scolded as she rolled him over. He took a look at her, groaned, and got up to put on his clothes. "Gorgeous, my head hurts. I hit it on the head board, can you kiss it for me?" Josh whined. Maya sighed and said "Fine, only because you'll keep complaining until I kiss your booboo for you." She moved her head to his temple and kissed it. As she moved away, she whispered "Good night handsome."


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Skip to Teenage Years due to laziness. Also to clear things up, the baby sitter was left on the couch, and I'm just a lazy writer. I will go through High School and graduation and afterwards I'm ending it there. Also, I hate writing authors note because I personally don't read them when I read fan fiction, so with that, on to the story!**

_Josh POV._

"No! Absolutely not!" I scream. Maya, who is beside me, rolls her eyes and says "Let her go! What's the worst that could happen! Don't say anything," She says that last part under her breath so only I can hear here. Currently, I'm getting upset about the fact that my 16 year old daughter wants to go on a date. I'm against it, her brother is against it even though the guy she want to go out with is his best friend; the only one not against it is Maya. She had a crush when she was 13 (which was me) and started openly flirting. The difference between that and this, is the fact that Jacqueline has an over protective father, A.K.A me.

"Dad! Just one date, and if I go, I'll be double dating with Lauren." Jacqueline pleads. I try to stand my ground, but once she starts crying I'll cave in. As soon as Justin sees the 'tears', he immediately says "Dad, she's doing it again. Look, Ryan might be a good guy and everything, but he's stupid!" Everyone looks at him but then Jacqueline says "Well, true." Everyone nods in agreement, and Jacqueline continues to persuade me.

"Dad, I'll make you a deal. If I go on this date, we get Justin and his girlfriend. So it will be a triple date, with my brother." Jacqueline persuades with a hint of disgust. She thinks about going on a date with her brother and shudders. Meanwhile, I was contemplating the options.

_'On one hand, my little princess will be safe from that boy. On the other, she's basically going out on a date with her brother. I'll let her go on that date so I can use the brother thing for blackmail!' _I think evilly, and let out a sigh. "Fine." Jacqueline jumps in joy. "But!" Jacqueline stops jumping and looks at me. "You are to be home by ten pm, alright? And no sneaking off intentionally," I instruct. Jacqueline nods in agreement to those terms and hugs her me, whispering "Thank you."

_Third Person POV._

"You finally let her go on a date," Maya states as they relax in their room. Justin was at a friends house for the night and Jacqueline was in her room, asleep. Josh nods numbly and looks down. "What's wrong?" Maya lifts Josh's head up with her hand. "Our little girl is growing up! I can't believe it, it's all happening so fast. Why can't she stay a five year old? Or Justin be older to protect his little sister!" Josh whines and falls on the bed dramatically. Maya giggles at his actions and takes a seat by his head. Tiredly, Josh moves his head so it's resting on Maya's lap and starts ranting about boys. After about a good seven minutes, Maya interrupts "You do realize you're sounding like Cory, right? Also, I was allowed to date when I was fifteen, need I remind you!" Josh stares at her. "Your different, in a good way. At least you had Cory to protect you, and Shawn, and Lucas, and Farkle. All from what, three boys before I dated you?" Maya looks down at him. "That was sweet, and I remember you would always get jealous whenever I was at Riley's with my boyfriends." Maya giggles again and pushes Josh's head off her lap.

"Why did you push my head off?" Josh whined. "It was comfortable!" Maya stared at him then replied "It's time to go to sleep. Go change, I already did." Josh whines again but goes to change in the bathroom.

As Josh changes, Maya secretly sends one text to her daughter.

_Maya: Mission complete! You can finally go on a proper date with that boy. Just make sure you come home and try to lose Justin in the crowd while you're on your date._

_Time skip to date._

It was around 6:30 in the evening, and Josh was getting pissed. His only daughter was going on her first date, with her brother's idiot friend, her best friend, and with her brother on a triple date.

"Josh, stop standing by the door! She'll be fine, Lauren will be there with Oliver, Justin with Andrea, and they're going to be home by ten," Maya assured her angry husband. "No!" Josh pouted like a child. As soon as Maya was about to make a smart remark about his childishness, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Josh cried and opened the door with an empowered pull.

"Who are you?" Josh glared. Ryan gulped and stuttered "I'm Ryan. You know me, Mr. Matthews." Josh glared again until Maya and Jacqueline shouted "Josh/Dad! Let him in!" Josh let him in reluctantly but stood by his daughter in a protective manner. "Dad. Stop," Jacqueline deadpans and walks over to her date. "Wow, you look amazing!" Ryan exclaims and Justin walks down the stairs. "Dude, that's her eighty four percent," Justin says and claps him on the back. "We're meeting Lauren, Oliver, and Andrea there," Jacqueline explains and grabs Ryan's hand. Josh glares at the hand but they keep them together. "Bye daddy," Jacqueline says, then kisses his cheek. "Have fun!" Maya says and closes the door on their way out.

"I hate boys," Josh mutters and storms upstairs. Rolling her eyes, Maya follows him up and finds him in Jacqueline's room, holding a picture frame. "What's that?" Maya questions and Josh looks up. "Remember when Jacqueline and I went to Coney Island?" Maya nods. "This was the picture we took when we went on that enormous roller coaster. She was screaming her little head off but took it like a man. I just wish we could redo that moment," Josh explains sadly. Maya gives him a small smile and says "We can all take a trip to Coney Island again, okay?" Josh looks and at her and gives her a kiss. "Okay."

_On the date._

"Careful man. If anything happens to my little sister," Justin was cut off. "I know, I know. You'll come to my house and destroy my precious, beautiful body," Ryan says. "I didn't say the beautiful part," Justin says, then smacks him in the head. "You're body isn't beautiful, your face is," Jacqueline says, trying to soften the blow. "Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Ryan says sarcastically, looking back at her. "Eyes on the road!"

When they finally arrived at the arcade with no casualties, (thankfully) they split off. To be more precise, Jacqueline claimed she wanted a drink and dragged Ryan with her. In reality, they ran and hid until they were sure they lost them.

_Jacqueline POV._

I'm walking around the arcade with Ryan, occasionally stopping to play games. Right now, I'm playing Pac-Man and running away from Blinky while Ryan tries to mess me up. "Stop!" I yell as I try to get the last dot. It's stuck in the upper right corner with Pinky puppy-guarding it. "But it's fun!" Ryan says playfully as he moves my arms. I grit my teeth and shake him off. "We can play Dance Dance Revolution after this okay? I just want to beat the high score," I try to reason, and go back to collecting the final dot. Just then, Clyde comes out of the side and completely obliterates Pac-Man. "No!" I cry out loud as the screen fades to white text against a black background. "Game over!" Ryan shouts and throws me over his shoulder. Ignoring my protests, her screams "To DDR!"

"So, what song shall we dance to?" Ryan questioned me as he set me back on my feet, ready to dance. "Do we have to?" I whine. I pout but Ryan shakes his head. "I've known you since I was friends with Justin, those don't work." I pout again then glare at him and the machine. "Fine, but one song only! And I choose!" Ryan jumps in joy and says "Hurry up and choose!"

I scroll through the song list and "Everytime We Touch", by Cascada, catches my eye. "This one!" I press it and we prepare for a dance off.

_Time skip because I don't want to write the lyrics._

"I win!" I cry as I jump up and down in victory. Ryan looks over at me and says "Congratulations, but would you like to give the loser a consolation prize?" I wrinkle my face up and say "Maybe. But let's go find Lauren and Justin, I want to go home now." Ryan nods and leads me over to where we split off with the others.

"Where were you guys?" Justin says slightly mad that I went off with Ryan. "We had fun, and you did too with Andrea it seems," I reply, eyeing his hickey. He blushes and stammers "W-well, what was I suppose to do? I know that Ryan will protect you from bad people, and you wouldn't leave Forty-one Planets. So, I thought I'd have a bit of fun too. I'll make you a deal, you don't tell Dad and Mom about this and help me cover this thing up, and I won't tell Dad you snuck off with Ryan. Deal?" I contemplate this offer and look at Ryan. He looks nervous, probably scared of our dad. Not wanting Ryan to die, I accept his offer. "Great, now lets go home."

"It's nine thirty, we're safe," I say as Ryan pulls into our driveway. Justin immediately gets out and opens the door. I hear my parents greeting him and the door shuts. Thanks.

Ryan opens the door for me as I get out and we stand on the front porch. "Thanks for the date. I had fun," I say shyly, looking down at the "Welcome!" mat. "No problem, I enjoyed myself too," Ryan replies. He looks at me, and lifts up my head with his hand. As I gaze into his hazel eyes, we both start leaning in. As soon as our lips touch, the front door slams open.

"Hi honey, how was your date?" Dad exclaims in an evil manner. He has this creepy smile on and Mom is behind him, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jacqueline. I told him to give you a few minutes but he wouldn't listen. How was your date though?" I give them a glare and say "I'll tell you later." I turn to Ryan and ask "Will you be my boyfriend?" Dad's eyes widen in anger, and Ryan looks over.

_Third Person POV._

"Sir, I have known you all for years now. Would it be okay for me to be the boyfriend of your daughter?" Ryan asks. Josh clenches his fist, then opens them. "You may, as long as you do not hurt her intentionally." "I won't, I promise." "Fine, you may date her," Josh agrees reluctantly. Jacqueline's eyes light up and she jumps into her father's arms. "Thank you daddy," She whispers. "No problem, Princess."

As Josh and Maya head inside the house, Jacqueline stays outside with Ryan. "So, I guess we're dating now," Ryan says. "No, I didn't notice that we got together literally two minutes ago!" Jacqueline replies sarcastically. Ryan rolls his eyes and says "If we're dating, then I can do this freely, right?" "Wait, do w-" Jacqueline gets cut off with a kiss from Ryan. She melts into the kiss before they pull away from a loud shout. "Not in front of me kids!"


End file.
